Flexible (e.g., fabric or webbing) slings for supporting and transporting persons with limited mobility are known.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,568, (Fischer, LIFTING AND TRANSPORTING SLING FOR PERSONS), discloses a lifting and transporting device that consists of a sling and a transport frame. The sling features back and leg supports, and is adapted to hook on to a moveable frame.
As a further example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,534, (Hakamium et al., PATIENT LIFT) discloses an assembly for lifting, supporting and transporting a person, consisting of a frame, a lifting arm and a sling assembly comprising a back supporting portion and a thigh supporting portion with fabric flaps that cross between the supported person's legs.
As a further example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,624,458, Felling, (PERSONAL TRANSFER AND CARRIER SLING), discloses a sling consisting of a back support and two leg flaps that in use appear to cross under the patient's thighs and be secured around the patient's shins.
As a further example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,281,430, (Hough et al., SLING FOR EXTRACTING AND TRANSPORTING PEOPLE) discloses a sling consists of a webbing lattice with four loop handles to enable four persons to support and carry a patient in a reclining position.